Love You Forever
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Post 3x11. Emma and Henry get in a serious car accident. Regina, Snow and Charming receive a message telling them their family is in danger. Will Regina find her family again? Swan Queen oneshot based on a prompt from yuvalbleich


_After Regina casts the curse in 3x11, Emma and Henry cross the border of the and half way to New York Emma and Henry get into a car accident in which Emma becomes paralyzed in both legs and Henry becomes deaf in one ear. Meanwhile in the EF, Charming, Snow and Regina get a note from a blue bird that says "your family is in danger", so they are trying to find a way to open a portal and get back to their loved ones, without knowing how bad their condition actually is – yuvalbleich_

_Thank you for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :) _

"I promise I'll love you forever," Emma says as she clings to Regina, their son pressed between them. Regina lets a tear slide down her cheek, "You won't even remember me."

Emma pulls back wiping the tear away from Regina's face, "I'll love you anyway. Will you? Promise me Regina. Promise me you'll find me when I need you too."

"You won't know me," Regina tries to point out.

Emma shakes her head undeterred, "I won't in my memories but in here," she says pointing to her heart, "in here I will and I know my magic will reach out to you when I need you. You just need to answer the call."

"Always," Regina promises, "I'll always answer I promise. I'll find you Emma. Not to sound too much like your parents but we will find each other. I will love you forever. Both of you." She, Emma and Henry share one final look and hug before Henry and Emma peel away and walk slowly over to the Bug. Emma shoots her one more glance before climbing in as if to try and commit Regina to memory.

As they drive over Regina casts the curse. The purple smoke billows over them as she watches them disappear. _Stay safe so I can love you forever_ Regina wishes as the curse takes them.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going to now?" Henry asks as he drums his fingers against his window.<p>

Emma shrugs as she drives, "We'll see where the road takes us. Why? Getting bored of the road trip?"

"No," Henry replies, "Just wondering where we're going to end up. I can barely remember where we just left."

"Me neither," Emma answers, "I remember it was great though."

"Yeah," Henry says, "I miss it already. Is that weird?"

"No," Emma says, "I miss it too." Though she cannot remember why, she wishes she did though so she can go back there. Her heart feels funny too as if she's lost something important. _Someone_ her brain echoes and she frowns.

"You okay Ma?" Henry asks.

"I don't know," Emma replies before turning to offer her son a reassuring smile. One of the best things she did was have him. At a dark moment in her life he gave her hope and light which is why she tries to give him as many happy memories she can hence the road trip.

"I think we're getting closer to Boston," Henry points out noting the road signs, "We could spend a few days there."

"Boston? You sure?" Emma asks.

Henry nods, "Sure." He doesn't know why but the name of the place feels important to him and something about it calls to him to go there.

"Boston it is," Emma says as they drive. She doesn't notice the patch of black ice on the road before them until it's too late. She gasps as the car swerves to the side. "Henry!" she screams knowing she cannot stop the car from crashing. Instead she unbuckles her seatbelt and leaps across to shield her son hoping to save him from the bulk of the impact.

She hears him scream as the car smashes into the tree. There's a shattering pain in her legs and she can't help but cry. It's getter harder to stay awake and as the blackness descends her heart beats faster. There's a white flash. She doesn't understand until one thought crystalizes in her mind, _Regina_.

* * *

><p>She spends her days looking for ways to go back home. The Enchanted Forest, this castle, was never her home. Her home is torn away from her somewhere she doesn't know. Each morning she wakes up and for a moment she lets herself believe she's lying in Emma's arms. The moment is always shattered and each morning she's reminded of the aching wound in her heart that can only be repaired by the ones she loves most.<p>

Snow and Charming have offered their support and most days the pair are here with her poring through books and spells to find some way back to Emma and Henry. Some of the citizens have asked if they're supposed to be rebuilding their lives here or preparing to leave. She can offer them no answer. Her sole focus and hope is getting back to her family.

She promised Emma she would love her forever and she will. Emma promised the same and that one day she would get a call from Emma's heart. She's heard of magic that powerful to transcend memory and space and realms and she knows that if any magic can do it, the magic of true love has to be the one.

Regina isn't waiting for that call though. She will get home no matter what.

There's a tapping on the stones that startles all the occupants of the room. Regina looks up seeing a bluebird and her heart skips a beat. _My favourite bird is the bluebird because it symbolises happiness. _Regina runs over to it gently allowing the bird onto her finger. A note falls from its feet before it flits away.

_Your family is in danger. They need you_.

Regina grips the note in her hands. On one hand she knows this is Emma's call to her, the sign she's been waiting for that Emma, or at least a part of Emma, remembers her. It's only taken three days but Regina's glad it came so soon. She'd have waited forever but that doesn't mean she wants to.

On the other hand she fears the ominous nature of the note. She has no idea what danger her family in or in what condition she will find them. All she does know is no matter what this danger is Emma and Henry need her and she will be there. Loving someone forever does not mean only loving them through the good moments. It's a love that lasts and continues come whatever may.

She turns to Snow and Charming, determination firing in her eyes, "They need us."

* * *

><p>They devote themselves to the books looking for any way to return to Storybrooke. In the end they discover there is only one way to do so. They consult everyone they can. They ask Blue. They search out Glinda who tells them they need a great sacrifice and an act of true love. They ask Belle to look through her books.<p>

All answers lead them to this day.

The curse.

Regina cannot curse this one. All she can do is guide it and wish it towards Storybrooke. As she conjures and creates the magic she does not think of what she did the first time. The first time she cast the curse she thought of freedom and revenge. This time she uses her memories with her son and her Emma. She thinks not of what she has lost but of what she wants to go back to.

The curse is borne of true love.

The sacrifice comes from Snow and Charming. Regina cannot sacrifice a heart for the people she loves most are nowhere near. The three of them cast the curse alone. They share the same wish – to return to their family and so they cast it together. Charming offers up his heart for Snow to take and they throw it into the curse. It's then that Snow offers up her trust to Regina. She asks Regina to split her heart and luckily it works.

It's then that Regina understands their true love and her own. They needed an act of unwavering true love for her to be reunited with her own and Snow and Charming gave her that act. She and Emma fought for so long for their blessing and she can tell in this sacrifice that they have it.

Now she just needs to find them.

* * *

><p>Regina wakes in Storybrooke alone and heart aches but not as much as it did in the Enchanted Forest. Waking up in a bed she once shared with Emma reminds her that she is one step closer to home. She rolls over in the bed and a tear rolls down her cheek. Gone is the scent of Emma and the trace of her true love in the sheets. The pillow that once was Emma's is plump and unused and Regina hates it. She needs this to change.<p>

She's back in the mansion but she's still not home.

She doesn't know where her home is but she will find them. She doesn't care how long it takes. She needs her family back. Her mind rings with the word _danger_ and it terrifies her. She has no idea what she will find when she finds Emma and Henry.

What she cares about most is having them back.

She spends her days searching through agencies and ringing up hospitals trying to find her loved ones. She goes to Boston and hires a private investigator. She uncovers every stone she can and tracks down every lead she can.

It's one day in her office that she gets the call. Her heart drops when she hears it's a hospital and for a moment she dreads the worst. Her greatest fear is being too late to be there for Emma and Henry. The next words from the woman on the line make her heart leap.

_They're alive. _

She knows where to find them. She calls Snow and Charming letting them know where she is going. She promises to call them when she knows something, anything at all and then she hops in her car desperate to see her family again.

* * *

><p>Emma sits by Henry's bedside in her chair. The chair she'll be in forever so they tell her. When she dove in front of Henry the impact mostly hit her legs paralyzing her from the waist down. It's been six days since she woke up and gradually she's getting used to it. It's hard to believe that she'll never run again or walk up the flight of stairs that lead to Regina's office. She's always been so active and now being in the chair is just strange. She knows people lead active lives in wheelchairs and she's sure in time she'll find a way, it just seems so hard now.<p>

The sound of the impact deafened Henry in one ear. The doctors told Emma it could have been worse and that he's lucky. Due to the injury and his age they say with an implant or aid he could hear or regain some hearing function in that ear. They tell her he's lucky. All she sees is a moment where she failed to be his saviour.

Since the accident she's been thinking of Regina. Henry remembers too, she checked and since then they've been waiting. She doesn't know if Regina got the message her heart sent in those crushing moments of pain. She hopes Regina did because more than ever Emma wants to be back with her one true love. Right now things seem hard and impossible but she believes in love and her family and she believes that together they can overcome anything.

Emma just wants them to be together first.

"Do you think it'll be today?" Henry asks. Talking is stranger now. His Ma saved him. She doesn't believe she did but he was saved by both of his Moms. His Mom saved them both by getting them away and his Ma saved him from the bulk of the crash at the expense of her legs. It's still weird for him to get used to the fact that he now has two sets of memories. He can remember Regina raising him and Emma doing it too. He knows only one set is real but it's nice to have both. They give him a hint of what the future could be like with them all as a family.

He wants his Mom to be here though. He needs her here. There was a time he believed her to be nothing more than an Evil Queen. Then he realised that she was his Mom too and he needs her. He wants the Mom who tucked him in at night and soothed his fevers. He knows this is far bigger than a fever but he still believes in his Mom to help him through this.

"I hope so," Emma says squeezing his hand as she looks down at the Scrabble board. It's hard to concentrate when her heart aches from the piece that's missing.

She hears Henry gasp first then his awestruck whisper of "Mom". For a moment she doesn't dare look through fear of it being just a dream. Then she has to look. She turns her chair and gasps too. A sob wracks her body as she sees Regina standing in the doorway. The other woman has tears streaming down her face. At first Emma panics looking at her chair then Regina is running across the room towards them. She seats herself in Emma's lap before pulling Henry in to join the hug. She kisses the top of his head before she kisses Emma desperately and joyfully.

"I love you, I love you both so much," Regina says as she looks deep into Emma's eyes. Emma looks at her uncertainly, "Even now?"

Regina rolls her eyes at her, "Emma I will love you forever, no matter what. The doctor explained everything to me and I know it's scary, for both of you, but we're together now and we can get through this. Henry I love you."

"I love you too Mom. I missed you so much," he admits freely wrapping his arms around her.

Emma's arms encircle them both as she holds her family close, "I'll love you forever and always."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
